


Ben Finds Rey on Tatooine

by Vezalay



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Lives!, F/M, Fix-it fic, HEA, HISHE, He offers his hand again, Reylo - Freeform, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezalay/pseuds/Vezalay
Summary: Rey is making her home on the Lars homestead, but she won’t be alone after all.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Ben Finds Rey on Tatooine

Rey dusted off the table overlooking the court yard. She’d already spent the morning cleaning up the little house.  
It had been ages since anyone had lived in the little desert home on Tatooine. She wasn’t sure how much she would be there, but it would be nice to finally have a real home for once. A place to return after the mercy missions Poe and Rose were organizing.  
She moved one of the heavy chairs into the courtyard and began sweeping it with a brush she’d found in a cabinet in the kitchen. Dust and sand we’re flying everywhere and a few kernels were caught in the wind and landed in her eye.  
She set the brush down and started for the kitchen but a sudden intense feeling filled the Force around her.  
It was powerful and all-consuming. Her eyes were watering uncontrollably and she was blinded to the world. But she could feel the presence in the Force better than she would see it with her own eyes anyway.  
She stepped back into the daylight of the courtyard and wiped her eyes with the end of her long, white wrap.  
Two more steps into the light.  
The presence was stronger than ever. Her heart skipped a beat and then pounded to catch up.  
Then she saw his figure standing at the edge if the carved out circle.  
“Ben,” she breathed.  
She could see the smile slowly spreading across his face.  
“Ben!” she cried.  
She was running toward him just as he was unceremoniously dropping into the courtyard.  
“Rey,” Ben caught her in his arms. His solid, real arms.  
“How are you here?” Rey whispered against his chest. “How is this possible.”  
“No one is ever really gone,” Ben murmured softly into her hair. “The Force, it took me for a little while, but it wasn’t done with me yet.”  
Rey pulled away just enough to search his eyes. “What does it mean?” she asked, still clinging to his soft shirt.  
“It’s means I’m offering you my hand again,” he said quietly, gathering one of her small hands into his.  
“Yes,” Rey nodded, reaching up to trace her thumb against his cheek as she had before. “My answer is yes.”  
Part of her was worried he would disappear again, but the calm around him in the Force soothed her nerves.  
He could sense it inside of her though, “I’m not going anywhere, Rey. It’s ok now, we’re safe.” He pulled her hands to his lips and pressed kisses against them gently.  
Rey let him pull her into an embrace.  
“I love you,” he murmured softly, “You are my everything.”  
“I love you too, Ben Solo.” Rey whispered just before she pressed her lips to his and let him sweep her into a long, needy kiss.


End file.
